Au delà des apparences
by Mystery88
Summary: C'est la fin de l'année, l'heure est aux révisions. Mais Harry a besoin d'air et de liberté, il étouffe. Mais ce qu'il va découvrir sur Drago va briser quelque chose en lui... HPDM tout en tendresse. Je suis pas une pro. mais j'y ais mis tous mon coeur.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici une pitite OneShot entre Harry et Drago. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est ma deuxième alors soyez indulgents, je suis pas une pro, mais j'y ai mis tout mon coeur et c'est pour vous !

Couple: Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy (Quel question...!)

Rating: R

Résumé: C'est la fin de l'année, l'heure est aux révisions. Mais Harry a besoin d'air et de liberté, il étouffe. Mais ce qu'il va découvrir sur Drago va briser quelque chose en lui... HPDM tout en tendresse. Je suis pas une pro. mais j'y ais mis tous mon coeur.

Disclamer: Tous les perso sont à JK Rowling (malheureusement...) Rien ne m'appartiens, à part le scénario...

Avertissement: Cette histoireest un yaoi, donc une relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas.

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

* * *

**Au-delà des apparences**

"-Mais Harry! On a encore une montagne de devoir à faire! "

"- Je suis désolé Hermione, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air... j'étouffe, je te jure! Je te promet que quand je reviens je fini tous ce qu'il me reste à faire..."

Et sans laisser le temps à son amie de répliquer, Harry s'enfuit de la salle comunne des gryffondors. En ce mois de juin, tous le monde révisait pour les examens. Harry et ses amis étaient d'autant plus concernés car ils étaient en septième année, et qu'ils passaient leur ASPIC à la fin juin... A poudlard, on était rentré dans une période de tension extrême! La bibliothèque et les salles comunnes étaient saturées. Les couloirs étaient complétement vides.

Harry arriva enfin dans le grand hall. Il franchit les grandes portes et s'arrêta en haut des escaliers. Il fût innonder de soleil, sa douce chaleur ravivant ses sens, endormit à force de rester enfermé. Il plissa les yeux, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière. Ah qu'il était bon de sentir la brise fraîche souffler contre son visage! Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas la période des révisions. Il avait besoin d'air, d'espace et de liberté.

Il fît quelques pas dans l'herbe verte, et prît d'une envie soudaine, il enleva ses chaussures. Lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la pelouse il fût parcourût d'un frisson de fraîcheur. Quelle sensation agréable! Il se sentait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait...

Il se mit à courrir à perdre haleine, enivré par ce sentiment de liberté et de puissance, sans but précis. A bout de souffle, il finit par stopper sa course folle arrivé au bord du lac. Il s'effondra dans l'herbe, fatigué mais heureux. Le regard tourné vers le ciel bleu azur sans nuage, il reprenait petit à petit son souffle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença lentement à glisser dans le pays des rêves, aidé en cela par le tapis moelleux que formait l'herbe sous lui et la douce chaleur que lui procurait le soleil. Le parc étant totalement désert, rien ni personne ne vînt l'empêcher de s'endormir dans ce petit coin de paradis.

°°°°°°°°°°

Un petit vent froid sur le visage. Un frisson le long du dos. Une fourmi qui escalade une colline. Un grattement dans le cou. L'endormit souleva une paupière encore toute engourdie. Un petit bosquet à droite, le lac en face, le soleil qui décline, des petites... Quoi! Le soleil qui décline! Mince ! Un coup d'oeil à sa montre indiqua à harry qu'il était 8 heures passées... zut! Il allait loupé le dîner! Il se reddressa difficilement, son corp protestant vigouresement contre l'idée de se lever. Il était tellement bien après tous... Oh et pis tanpis...il passerai aux cuisines, si il avaitfaim.

Il se cala plus confortablement pour admirer le coucher de soleil en face de lui... C'était vraiment magnifique, les rayons de l'astre avaient virés au rouge orangé, et s'étendaient sur toutes la surface du lac. Aucune ondes ne venait troubler se magnifique tableau aux reflets brillant de milles feux. Cependant, aux bout de quelques minutes le soleil avait totalement disparus derrière la montagne. Le spectacle était fini. Harry, envahis par le sentiment de bien être que lui avait procurer sa sièste, se leva pour rejoindre le chateau.

Au moment où il passait à côté du bosquet, il entendit distinctement un reniflement. Surpris et intrigué, le jeune homme contourna le massif et aperçu quelques mètres plus loin une forme recroquevillées sur elle-même montant et descendant au rythme d'une respiration lente. Apparement harry n'était pas le seul à avoir découvert ce petit coin. Cette personne n'avait pas dû le voir en arrivant ici. Harry se retourna et vît que effectivement on ne voyait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant.

N'ayant nullement l'intention de reveillé l'endormi, Harry s'aapprocha, simplement pour voir de qui il s'agissait.D'où il se trouvait, il ne voyait qu'une silhouette à la forte carrure, un garçon sûrement, et de fins cheveux blonds, presques blancs. Mais en se rapprochant, il pût distinguer plus nettement le visage de cette mystérieuse personne: un grand frond, barré de mèches de soie blondes,un nez long et fin, une bouche qui savait blesser par ses mots, mais qui en cet instant apparaissait totalement dépourvue de mépris, le teint plus pâle qu'un fantôme, et les paupières fermées sur des yeux que Harry savait gris orageux.

Face à lui, se tenait endormis: le grand Drago Malfoy, Prince des serpentards. Sous la pâle lumière qui restait en ce soir de début Juin, il apparaissait tel un ange déchu, un démon innofensif dans cette position.

Le regard de Harry se posa alors sur un morceau de parchemin que le blond tenait encore dans sa main. Harry, déjà fortement troublé de voir face à lui, ainsi endormi son ennemi de toujours, sans défense, sans son masque de mépris, de haine et de dédain, ne savait trop que faire, comment réagir. Il pesa le pour et le contre, un débat s'ouvrit dans son esprit et finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison.

Il tendit le bras et dégagea délicatement le parchemin des doigts du jeune homme. Celui-ci remua légerement mais resta plongé dans ses songes, apparement agités. Tournant le parchemin de façon a avoir le plus de lumière pour le lire, Harry parcouru les lignes d'écriture droite et sèche:

_Mon Fils,_

_En ce jour de début juin, je vous écris avec une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
En effet, suite à une éducation digne d'une très haute famille de noble lignée, suite à tous les efforts dont vous avez faits preuves, suite à votre acharnement à vous montrer à la hauteur des exigences de votre position dans la société, suite à l'enthousiasme que vous avez manifester à vous rendre utile dans la grande entrepriseà laquellevous avez eu le privilège d'assister, j'ai l'honneur de vous annocer, mon fils, que notre Maître a consenti à vous faire entrer dans le cercle très fermé des ses fidèles.  
En acquierant ainsi ce statut, vous obtenez par la même occasion l'assurance de la fierté que je vous porte désormais.  
La cérémonie a été fixée ce week-end, rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt interdite à la tombée de la nuit.  
__En espérant que vous serez à la hauteur des attentes de notre maître, je vous salue,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser... Il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage endormi de Malfoy. A la pâlelueur de la lune, le brun vît briller des myriades d'étoiles sur les joues du jeune homme. Etait il possible qu'il aît pleuré? Non, Malfoy, le grand, l'inébranlable, l'insondable serpentard retranché dans son palais de glace, ne pouvait pas pleurer, Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Mais il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien des larmes qui avait tracer ces sillons brillants le long de ses joues. Un sentiment bizarre s'insinua dès lors en Harry, il ne pouvait pas l'identifier mais il ne voyait plus son ennemi de toujours comme avant. S'il avait pleuré, c'est que finalement il avait un coeur, il avait des sentiments. Finalement, derrière son masque de marbre, il cachait une sensibilité. Il s'était enforcé de le cacher, certes, mais la glace fond au soleil. Le grand Drago Malfoy pouvait donc se sentir blessé ou triste. Harry n'arrivait plus à eprouver cette haine qui l'avait tant rongée pendant toutes ces années, il n'arrivait plus à, ne serait ce que le détester. Pendant toute ces années, il l'avait haït et calomnier car il était persuader que son coeur était de pierre, mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Une chose lui parraissait étrange: Pourquoi avait il pleuré? A cause de cette lettre? D'accord, Harry voulait bien admettre que drago était capable de sentiment, mais il n'en restait pas moins un serpentard pur, dans ce cas cette lettre aurrait dû le faire sauter de joie... Tous devenait floue pour Harry. Finalement, il détacha sa cape la posa sur les épaules du blond, et fît demi-tour sans oublier de reposer le parchemin à côté de lui.

Ce soir là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en lui laissant sa cape. Il l'avait fait par charité, par pitié penssait il. Le sentiment en lui s'était encore accentué, il ressentait comme un noeud au creux de l'estomac. Il l'identifia comme de la sympathie. Il finit enfin par s'endormir, hanté par les images de Drago endormi, sans défense.

°°°°°°°°°°

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers une fente des rideaux àbaldaquin, etvint carresser la joue de Harry. Résigné, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Sa nuit avait été agitée. Des cauchemards étaient encores venus troubler son sommeil. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ! Il avait refait ce rêve un nombre incalculable de fois...

Dedans il voyait Voldemort, le mage noir se tenait debout etlui tournait le dos. Harry, lui, ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant. Face à son pire ennemi, il pouvait distinguer toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, qui lui était chères et qui comptaient sur lui. Dans les ténebres, il reconnaissait évidement Ron et Hermione, derrière se trouvait son parrain, Rémus, ses parents, puis ensuite les Weasley, encore derrière il pouvait apercevoir Hagrid, Dumbledore et encore d'autres silhouettes qui se tenaient dans la pénombre. Toutes ces personnes ne pouvaient rien faire et regardaient Harry avec un air desespéré. Hermione et Ginny pleuraient.

Dans le silence, s'éleva alors une voix grave et ténébreuse:  
"- Tu vois, Harry, toutes ces personnes vont mourrir par ta faute, tu m'entends? A cause de toi, Harry ! L'amour est destructeur !"

A ce moment là, Voldemort leva sa baguette et un puissant jet de lumière verte en sortit et balaya toutes les personnes devant lui.

Mais cette fois, une chose particulièrement troublante état arrivée. En effet, une demi seconde avant que la lumière aveuglante touche sa cible, Harry avait distinctement aperçut, parmi la foule, Drago Malfoy. Pendant un instant, leurs regards se sont croisés. Celui de Harry étonné, impuissant, troublé et celui de Drago dénué de son masque habituel, tout aussi troublé, une étincelle au fond des yeux tel l'espoir d'être sauvé... Harry s'était réveillé, ruisselant de sueur, au milieu de la nuit. Il ne comprnait pas... Il n'avait jamais vu Drago dans ce cauchemard si souvent répété. Alors pourquoi?

"- Harry?" La tête de Ron apparut écartant les rideaux du baldaquin. "Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé !"

"-Pourquoi ? On est Samedi, j'ai bien le droit de faire la grasse matinée, quand même !"

"- Mais, oui, je rigolais, j'était juste monté pour échapper à Hermione, elle est plongée dans ses révisions depuis l'aube. Et elle n'arrête pas de me sermoner que je devrais en faire autant."

"- Ben qu'est ce qu'elle doit dire de moi qui suis encore au lit, alors?" dit Harry en rigolant.

"- Pff... je t'en parle même pas! En plus que hier tu lui avais promis de t'y remettre en rentrant, je te dis pas, elle était en colère quand elle a vu que tu ne rentrait pas... D'ailleurs, tu était où?"

"- Je me suis endormi au bord du lac." Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de faire part à son meilleure ami de ce qu'il avait découvert. Ni de son rêve troublant d'ailleurs. "Bon je vais me lever, je meurs de faim. Tu as déjà été déjeuné?"

"- Nan, on t'attendait. Tu nous rejoins en bas?"

"- OK" Lança Harry en sautant de son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard il débarquait dans la Grande Salle accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondorset commencèrent à se servir.

"- Nan mais quand même, Harry! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de l'enjeu de ces examens... Il faut quand même que tu saches que si..."

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. En face de lui, les grandes portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur Drago Malfoy.

°Encore, et toujours lui !° pensa Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'entrée du Serpentard lui fit oublier tous ce qui était autour. Fait étrange et rare, il était seul. Ses deux gorilles n'étaient pas là. Il le détailla. En cet instant, le prince des Serpentards n'avait plus grand chose d'un prince. Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes contrastaient sous ses yeux avec la paleur de son visage. Lui, qui tenait tant habitellement à son apparence physique, était complétement décoiffé, ses longs cheveux, en temps normal bien plaqués en arrière, retombaient maintenant devant ses yeux. Harry trouva que cela lui donnait un air sauvage et mystérieux.

Comme s'il avait sentit le regard de Harry, le blond leva la tête. Il plongea ses yeux gris et froids dans ceux du brun. Ce dernier se sentit attiré comme un papillon par la lumière tout en sachant qu'il va s'y brûler les ailes. Leurs yeux ainsi soudés, Harry plongea dans ses prunelles bleux comme dans un océan. Il nagea et se heurta à un mur de glace. Mais il avait envie de découvrit ce qu'il y avait derrière. Et il passa la barrière devant laquelle tous le monde s'arrêtait. Une fois toute résistance tombée, Harry put lire de la peur et du désepoir dans son regard.Il fouilla plus loin encore, et trouva, minuscule, frémissante, une petite étincelle qui semblait lutter contre les ténèbres environantes. Il voulut s'en approcher mais soudain tous se troubla, et une voix le ramena à la réalité:

"- Harry? Harry, ça va?" Ron le regardait d'un air bizarre. Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard hébété.

"- Euh... oui" Sa voix lui semblait lointaine. Ron ne parut pas convaincu par sa réponse.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"- Rien, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées..." répondit Harry qui commençait peu à peu à reprendre contenance.

"- Ne te fous pas de nous, on a bien tous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'avais jamais vu ça !"

"- Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"- Ben de cette lumière, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'a pas vu, elle a éclairée toute la pièce !"

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Ron ? T'as rêvé !"

"- Non, il n'a pas rêvé. Venez." Et Hermione se leva et les entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. C'est en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'il s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient effectivement braqués sur lui. Juste avant de sortir, il lança un regard par dessus son épaule. Drago avait l'air aussi perdu que lui.

Hermione les entraina dans une salle de classe vide. Harry ne comprenait strictement rien à cette histoire de lumière. Il commença à s'énerver.

"- Est ce que quelqu'un va enfin finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"- Hermione te parlait et tout d'un coup, tes yeux se sont illuminés alors que tu fixait quelque chose. On s'est retourné et on a vu que, en face, les yeux de Malfoy étaient pareils. Et soudain, il y a eu comme un long fil d'or avec pleins d'étincelles qui est sortis de tes yeux et qui s'est dirigé vers Malfoy. Lui aussi y avait un fil avec des étincelles mais il était argenté. Et ils se sont rejoins et se sont emmêlés pour faire plus qu'un fil doré et argenté. C'était... Ouah! Comment t'a fait ça ?"

"- Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout !" Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors vers Hermione. Elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Elle semblait réfléchir.

"- J'ai peut-être une explication, mais..."

"- Mais, quoi?" Demanda Harry.

"- Ben je sais pas mais ça me paraît impossible... En fait ce qu'il s'est passé ressemblait fortement à une symbiose magique."

"- Une quoi?" demanda Ron. Hermione le regarda, poussant un soupir.

"- _Une symbiose magique_... C'est un phénomène magique très puissant et très rare. C'est en quelque sorte une connexion entre deux esprits. Une communication de conscience à conscience, sans mensonges ni tromperies possibles. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que normalement, pour que le lien se crée, il faut que les deux personnes aient une totale confiance l'une dans l'autre pour s'ouvrir les portes de leur coeur."

Un long silence suivit son explication. Elle semblait en chercher une autre, plus logique. Ron, lui, regardait Harry, essayant de comprendre. Ce dernier était en pleine réflexion. C'était donc ça? Ce qu'il avait vu était ce qui se cachait, véritablement, dans le coeur de Drago Malfoy: de la peur et du désespoir? A ce moment, Harry éprouvait plus de la pitié qu'autre chose pour son ancien ennemi. Ancien ennemi? Oui, Harry n'arrivait définitivement plus à le haïr. Et cette minuscule étincelle, qu'est ce que c'était? Mais une autre question vînt remplacer celle-ci: est ce que Drago aussi avait pu lire en lui? Et si oui, qu'y avait il lu? Et d'abord, comment diable ce lien avait il pu apparaître? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait jamais fait confiance au Serpentard... A moins que...

"- Nan, il doit y avoir une autre explication, hermione" dit soudain Ron, comme frappé de lucidité. "C'est complétement idiot ! Malfoy est la dernière personne à qui Harry ferait confiance sur cette planète, n'est ce pas Harry?"

Ron se tourna vers son ami, avec tout d'un coup une lueur d'inquiètude dans les yeux.

"- Bien sûr... " répondit Harry, qui n'était lui même plus très sûr de sa réponse.

"- Je ferais des recherches à la bibliothèque." trancha Hermione sur un ton sceptique que Harry fût seul à percevoir. "En attendant, on a des révisions à faire, aller venez."

°°°°°°°°°°

Le reste de la journée, Harry la passa enfermé dans la Salle Commune des Gryfondors. Il était installé à une table encombrée de parchemins, de livres, et de plumes.

A sa droite, Hermione, imperturbable, plongée dans un livre de runes anciennes, n'avait pas décrocher de ses revisions pendant tous l'après-midi.

A sa gauche, Ron qui s'efforçait d'en faire autant mais avec un peu plus de difficultées. Il relisait les notes d'Hermione en Histoire de la Magie.

Et pour finir, droit en face de lui, la fenêtre. Ultime tentation. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Face à lui, l'immensité bleue l'apelait irrésistiblement.

En plus, comment, par la barbe de Merlin, pourrai-t-il faire pour se concentrer après l'épisode du déjeuner? Il se le demandait bien. Milles questions tournaient toujours dans son esprit, sans qu'il puisse y apporter une réponse satisfaisante. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sans comprendre pourquoi. Il avait comme un noeud au creux du ventre. Il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait vu en Drago lors de la symbiose, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de souffrance dans un regard. Une peur primaire de l'animal traqué et blessé. Mais q'est ce qui avait bien pu provoquer chez lui une telle souffrance, un tel désespoir? Cela donnait presque envie à Harry de le protéger, c'était pour dire s'il inspirait la compassion.

Lentement, de pensée en pensée, Harry commença à s'assoupir. Décidement, il devrait songer à dormir plus la nuit, il était de plus en plus sujet à ces endormissements. Mais il fallait aussi dire que l'ambiance aidait: un silence de mort, une chaleur étouffante, tout invitait à la langueur...  
C'est ainsi qu'il allait glisser dans les méandres du sommeil, lorsque :

"- Harry !"

Oh! non, pitié! Il n'aurait donc pas une seconde de repos aujourd'hui...

"- Oui ?" répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

"- Quoi oui? Tu t'endormais, alors je te réveille... c'est vraiment pas le moment de dormir, harry !"

"- Bon écoute moi bien Hermione, je le dirai pas deux fois. Tu-me-tape-sur-le-système! Si j'ai envie de dormir, je dors, c'est compris? Mince à la fin, y en a marre!"

Il s'était vraiment énervé en disant ces mots. Il se leva et quitta la salle sous le regard offensé d'Hermione. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça, mais là il était vraiment sur les nerfs. Et ce qu'il le mettait encore plus en colère c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi...

Sans s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avaient portés à l'extérieur. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dirigea en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. On était Samedi, il devait être là.

Toc toc toc... Pas de réponse...

"- Hagrid ?" Cria Harry à travers la porte. Toujours pas de réponse. Bon et bien tanpis. Harry se retourna, losqu'un aboiement retentit. Il n'eût pas le temps de pivoter que Crockdur l'avait déjà plaqué au sol, commençantà lui lécher minutieusement le visage en guise de bonjour, sous le rire de Hagrid qui emmergeait de la forêt interdite.

"- Allez Crokcdur c'est bon maintenant, laisse-le. " Il attrapa le chien par son collier et l'éloigna de Harry qui pû se relever. " Et ben dis donc, au moins il était content de te voir. Moi aussi d'ailleurs." Disant ces mots, il donna une bourrade dans le dos de Harry qui sentit ses genoux fléchir.

Le demi-géant reprit:

"- Alors Harry on ne te voit plus beaucoup ces temps ci..."

"- Révisions..., répondit Harry"

"- Ah ben oui, les ASPIC. Pff... de toute façon toi tu n'a pas besoin de réviser tu les aura c'est sûr." dit Hagrid en riant. "C'est dommage que tu arrive maintenant. Je t'inviterais bien à rentrer mais il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Une colonie degnome a élu domicile dans mon potager et ravage tous mes légumes. Il faut que je demande l'autorisation au directeur de les faire déguerpir grâce à un bon sort de répulsion." termina le demi-géant d'un air navré.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il va falloir que je remonte, j'ai planté Hermione dans la Salle Commune parce qu'elle voulait que je révise..."

Hagrid pouffa et s'éloigna en souhaitant une bonne journée à Harry. Ce dernier hésita un moment et se dit finalement qu'il devait des excuses à sa meilleure amie de s'être emporté comme ça. Après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien si il était fatigué. Quand il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il lâcha le mot de passe et celui-ci pivota. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table du fond où se trouvaient toujours ses amis. Hermione était maintenant absorbée par un livre de Métamorphose. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et elle releva la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils. Harry se jetta à l'eau.

"- Hermione, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû m'énervé sur toi comme ça, ce n'était pas ta faute..."

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avai compri. De toute façon, c'est déjà oublié." lui répondit-elle avec un large sourrire.

Le coeur plus léger, Harry se rassit à la table et se entreprît de s'y mettre sérieusement.

°°°°°°°°°°

La lune diffusait sa pâle lueur à l'extérieur, alors que Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il était aux alentours de minuit, et depuis que le brun s'était glissé dans ses draps il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Trop de chose tournait dans sa tête. En plus il y avait cette douleur dans le ventre qui ne voulait pas disparaître, ou contraire elle n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Comme une petite flamme qui avec le temps se transforme en véritable brasier. Oui, c'était cela, un feu le dévorait de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette sensation qu'il ne savait identifier. C'était ennivrant et douloureux à la fois.

C'en était trop, il avait besoin d'air. Il se leva sans bruit, enfila une robe de sorcier par dessus son pyjama, saisit sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Sans trop réfléchir il se dirigea en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Le long des couloirs, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il ne s'avait plus où il en était. Tout était allé trop vite pour lui. D'abord il trouva son pire ennemi dans un état de souffrance et d'abattement qu'il n'aurait jamais pû imaginer. Ensuite il y avait eu cette histoire de symbiose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer. Et pour courroner le tout, il y avait ce mal être, cette impression de vide, cette chaleur qui brûlait en lui...

Certes il ne considérait plus Drago comme son ennemi, mais alors comment le considérait il ? Il y avait longuement pensé et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait envers lui qu'un sentiment d'indifférence. Mais maintenant tout était confus. Etait-il possible qu'il éprouve autre chose pour le blond ? Et si oui, quoi? Un simple instinc de protection? De la sympathie? De l'amitié? Plus?

C'est sur ces pensées bien troublées que Harry arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il poussa la porte et pû enfin respirer l'air frais de la nuit. La pleine lune éclairait les alentours, et on pouvair voir distinctement briller dans le ciel les principales constellations.

Harry tourna la tête, et ce qu'il vît alors le foudroya de stupeur. Là, à quelques pas devant lui, se tenait debout sur le muret le blond qui hantait ses pensées. Que faisait-il là bon sang ? Et surtout, pourquoi était il grimpé en équilibre sur ce muret, les yeux plongés dans le vide ? Serait il possible que...? Lorsque Harry comprit ce que le Serpentardenvisageait de faire, il ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir, son instinc de protection en alerte.

"- Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais?" sa voix était dépourvue d'agressivité, au contraire elle était calme et posée.

L'interpelé hoqueta de surprise et se retourna, toujours en équilibre. Lorsqu'il identifia celui qui lui avait parlé, il fût un instant déstabilisé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. En effet, en équilibre ou pas, Drago Malfoy restait Drago Malfoy, et il se recomposa donc en unrien de temps un masque de dédain.

"- Toujours là quand il faut, le grand Potter à la rescousse." cracha le blond avec mépris.

Harry ne se laissa pas déstabilisé. Drago l'attaquait car il n'avait plus que ça à faire, c'était du désespoir. Il ne lui en tînt donc pas rigueur et réitéra sa question.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Drago le regarda, étonné qu'il n'ait pas répondu à sa provocation. Il répondit d'un ton dur:

"- D'une, ça ne te regarde absolument pas. De deux, je vois pas ce que ça peux te foutre. Et de trois, t'es encore plus con que je le pensais si t'a pas compris."

"- J'ai très bien compris, ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi ?" poursuivit Harry, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître la peur qui l'avait envahis.

Drago le regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme pour juger si ça valait vraiment la peine qu'il gâche de la salive pour rien. Il finit par se dire que s'il devait vraiment le faire ce soir, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, autant dire la vérité, peut importe qu'il s'agisse de Potter ou un autre au point où il en était.

"- Pourquoi ? Et ben parce que ma vie est foutu, tu comprends ça Potter? Et parce que si c'est pas moi qui LE fais ce soir, ce sera pire encore..." Il avait dit ça avec tant d'assurance et de résignation qu'Harry en fût impressionné.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa peur, elle grandissait en lui sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout:

"- Tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort ?"

Drago le regarda, déstabilisé. A ce moment là, un voile passa devant ses yeux et son expression se figea de douleur.Harry pouvait presque sentir une onde de tristesse émanant du Serpentard. Celui-ci incapable de soutenirplus longtemps le regard du brun détourna la tête.Il voulut dire quelque chose pour s'empêcher de craquer, mais ses lèvres tremblaient incontrôlablement.Harry brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Il parla au blond qui lui tournait le dos, face au vide.

"- Malfoy, je sais que ton père veut te faire introniser demain soir." Il marqua une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait dit, avant de poser sa question. "Est-ce que tu veux devenir mangemort ?"

"- JAMAIS !" Il l'avait hurler tel une plainte, il tremblait maintenant de tous ses menbres. Il tremblait de rage, de douleur et de chagrin. Il perdait peu à peu tout contrôle sur lui même. Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, se demanda ce qui avait pû blesser à ce point le Serpentard. Drago avait mal et il le voyait bien. Une douleur qu'il gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps. Harry tenta de le raisonner:

"- Descends Malfoy, ne fais pas l'idiot,ça peux peut-être s'arranger..."

"- Non ça ne peux pas s'arranger, tu ne comprend donc rien ? C'est fini, je suis foutu. Alors maintenant, dégage et laisse moi mourrir en paix. J'en peux plus, tu comprends ?J'ai pas le choix, putain,on a toujours décidéà ma place."

Il amorça un mouvement vers l'avant, mais Harry tenta une dernière fois:

"- Mais fais pas le con, putain, je sais pas moi pense aux personnes qui tiennent à toi, tes parents, tes amis, ta mère..."

Drago hoqueta. Sa mère ? Ca pour tenir à lui, elle y tenait, comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

"- Mais putain, arrête Potter, plus personne ne tient à moi sur cette terre..."

"- Et ta mère, tu ne vas pas me dire... "

"- Elle est MORTE ma mère ! Voilà, t'es content ! C'est ce gros connard qui l'a tué, bordel ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, ma mère." Ses jambes vacillèrent sous l'aveu. Tout son être émanait la souffrance.

Harry était mortifié. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ça. Il comprenait soudain l'état de Drago. Il avait même mal pour lui. Comment avait il pû porter un tel fardeau sans rien laisser transparaître ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il finit par souffler:

"- Est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu que tu baisse les bras ?"

La question laissa Drago muet. Il connaissait évidement la réponse: non, elle lui avait apprit à se battre jusqu'au bout, fier et droit. Sa vision se brouilla, et Harry reprit:

"- Crois-tu qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu abandonne comme ça ? Si elle l'a fait c'est pour que tu vives, que tu t'en sorte. On peut t'aider, Malfoy."

"Non personne ne peut m'aider ! C'est fini, tu m'entend ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"- Si ! MOI !" C'était sorti sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ça lui avait paru tellement logique. A présent, Drago était secoué de spasmes, le regard désespérement embué. Il se tourna lentement la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Griffondor, n'osant y croire. Harry comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Il avait montré que tout n'était pas perdu. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée:

"- Allez, viens maintenant, c'est fini, je vais t'aider, je te le promet..." lui dit il d'une voix douce.

Le blond avait l'air d'un enfant perdu à la recherche de réconfort. Il regarda Harry, et hocha doucement la tête.

Il se retourna complètement pour descendre du muret. Mais à ce moment là, son pied dérapa, et Drago parti en arrière, sans pouvoir se retenir. Il allait tomber dans le vide lorsque Harry réagit. Il bondit en avant et saisit la main de Drago.

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter. La situation avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Harry était penché par dessus le muret et tenait à bout de bras Drago, qui pendait dans le vide. Leur regard se croisèrent.

Harry détailla celui dont il tenait la vie entre les mains. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds semblaient doux comme la soie; ils volaient autour de sa tête portés par une légère brise nocturne. Sa main était glacée mais étonement douce. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, et au fond de ces prunelles bleue limpides, Harry voyait distinctement danser la minuscule étincelle qui s'était maintenant transformée en véritable flamme ardente. Elle illuminait ses yeux, leurs procurant une douce chaleur. Harry comprenait maintenant ce qu'elle représentait. C'était l'espoir qu'il y avait en lui, sa part d'humanité caché, de l'amour aussi. Il tenait un ange dans les mains. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il le trouvait beau ainsi, il y avait en lui quelque chose de majestueux et de vulnérable à la fois. Un prince. Son prince.

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de la situation. Ils se disaient tous les deux que si cela s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, Harry aurait sans doute lâché la main de drago sans hésitation. Mais, voilà, ils avaient changé, ils se voyaient sous un nouveau jour. Ils avait grandi en quelque sorte, et en même tant pris conscience l'un l'autre de leur sentiment.

Soudain, il apparût à Harry l'impression que toute leur guerre n'avait été qu'une grande mascarade, simplement destinée à se voiler la face. Il prit tout à coup conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. Il avait besoin de lui, il se sentait bien près de lui.

Alors, sans plus d'hésitation, Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras de Drago, pour le remonter. Lorsque ce dernier pût atteindre le rebord du muret il aida le brun en se hissant de sa main libre. Quand le Serpentard fût hors de danger, à bout de souffle il s'écroula littéralement. Harry eût juste le temps de l'entourer de ses bras pour amortir la chute. Il s'adossa à la pierre, le blond contre lui. Celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps le souffle court, toute la tension accumulée en lui depuis l'arrivée de Harry lâcha d'un coup et quelque chose se brisa en Drago : la forteresse de glace entourant son coeur avait cédée et tel un raz de marée emportait tout sur son passage. C'est alors qu'une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue, rapidement suivie par une autre. Le flot se déversa hors de son corps sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots étouffés du Serpentard.

"- C'est fini, Drago..."

A ces mots, le blond releva la tête. Il regarda Harry à travers ses yeux brillant de larmes.

"- Pourquoi... pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" murmura-t-il.

Harry réfléchit. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Etait-il prêt à l'entendre ? Est ce qu'il était lui-même prêt à se l'avouer à lui ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Tout était aller tellement vite. Mais il était sûr d'une chose: il ne voulait plus quitter son serpentard.

"- Parce que je crois en toi, Drago. Tu vas t'en sortir... On va s'en sortir, je te le jure."

Sur ces mots, il attira le blond contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, pour calmer ses pleurs. Il commença alors à le bercer comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, carressant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser. Drago déversa sa peine pendant de longue minutes. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où il avait pleuré dans sa vie, c'était pour dire si il en avait besoin. Lentement, les spasmes commencèrent à s'espacer, Harry sentitson souffle ralentir dans son cou. Drago s'était calmé. Les deux adolescents restèrent longtemps dans cette position, se sentant bien, avant que Drago ne brise le silence:

"- Harry ?"

Il l'avait murmuré, soufflé,Harry l'avait à peine entendu. Mais cela avait réussi à faire céder en lui le dernier barrage de son coeur. Il déssera son étreinte, et plongea ses yeux dans les opales humides de son ange.

"- Oui ?"

Drago baissa les yeux avant de souffler dans un murmure presque inaudible :

"- Tu ne m'abandonnera pas, hein ?"

Une vague de bonheur déferla dans le coeur de Harry. Il glissa ses doigts sous le menton de son ange, et lui releva la tête. Leurs yeux se soudèrent. Harry lui sourrit tendrement, et de son autre main vînt recueillir une larme sur la joue de Drago. Il approcha, alors son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago, savourant la sensation de sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche. Et il souffla :

"- Jamais !"

Et comme pour sceller leur pacte, ils suprimèrent l'espace qui restait entre eux. Ce ne fût d'abord qu'une simple carresse, un échange tout en douceur. Mais les mains de Harry quittèrent le dos de Drago et vinrent s'enmêlées dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Il attira encore plus Drago contre lui et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Le blond glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son sauveur. Harry, lui, savourait avec plaisir le goût sucré des lèvres du serpentard, mêlé à celui, salé, des larmes qui mouillaient encore ses joues. Ils étaient tous deux ennivrés par lavague d'émotions qui déferlait sur leur coeur. Au bout d'un moment le baiser s'intensifia. Tout d'abord timidement, leurs langues se frôlèrent avant d'entrer dans un ballet d'une virtuosité époustoufflante.Tout leur corpsvibraient en même temps, ils ne formaient plus qu'un, unis dans leur passion. A bout de souffle, ils finirent pourtant par se séparer, et les yeux dans les yeux, se sourrirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, leur yeux le faisaient à leur place. Ils brillaient d'amour.

En cet instant, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Ils s'aimaient... tout simplement.

* * *

Ouuuiiinnn ! Et voilà, c'est fini, snif... Ca me fait tout bizarre... 

Bon alors ça vousa plû ? Oui ? Non ? Une suggestion ? Une critique ? Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires s'il peut m'aider à m'améliorer...

J'envisage peut-être de faire une suite pour finir, on verra, ça dépendra de vos réactions, mais si vous me dites que vous aimez, et ben j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite... alors ceux qui veulent que je continu, n'hésitez plus laissez une pitite review...

Bon ben voilà, je vous fais plein plein de gros bisous et vous dit peut-être à une prochaine fois,

Mystery88


End file.
